My name is
by soundofsnow
Summary: Yato is faced with a horrible decision. After fighting with Father Yukine gets injured in the most unspeakable way. A god's greatest secret should never be forced, let alone known. One-shot Yatone Yato/Yuki


**A/N:** I finished the manga...and watched the anime...prepare yourself for the worst. I advise you to keep all hands and feet inside the roller coaster of feels. Tissues may be used.

* * *

"Yuki..." Yato stopped short. Yukine's name started to crack. Father had landed a blow on the young Shinki that Yato just couldn't block. Said shinki reverted back. Yukine's back was turned to Yato.

"Yato...I saw three people. A girl that looked like me...a woman and a men...they left. That girl and woman... They left me with...with...him..." Yuki was trembling. Yato immediately embraced the boy.

"Don't touch me!" He yelled trying to get out of the god's hold. "He touched me! That man...he hit me too...called me stupid and useless. He did his dirty work in the dark...I couldn't do anything. I couldn't see anything. But I felt everything. I hate the dark...when he hit me he would draw blood...wasting all our money on alcohol..." Yukine was crying now. Shaking in Yato's arms. If the god wasn't holding onto him Yukine would be on his knees.

"Yukine..."

"You...you knew didn't you?" He stated turning to face the god. Yato looked away from the other's hurt gaze. "Why...why didn't you tell me? I thought you were done keeping secrets from me!?"

"Ohoho it seems like your blessed shinki is close to breaking. Release him Yaboku release Yukine of his name. You do want to save him yes?" Father looked at Yato smugly. Yato was drawn between two lines. Release his Shinki or watch as he becomes an ayakashi. "You do remember what happened to your dear Sakura. Ne~ Yaboku?"

"Shut up you old fuck!" Yato yelled. Yukine broke out of Yato's hold. He was crouching down holding onto his head.

"Why...why didn't you tell me I died like that...I died because my old man beat me to death..."

"Yuki..." Yato could feel the stings in the back of his neck.

"MY NAME IS NOT YUKI!" He screamed. "It's...I don't know..." He broke down again. Crying his eyes out.

"My, my...looks like we have to hit him again don't we?" Mizuchi smiled, she was definitely going to enjoy this.

"No let's see how this plays out first." Father stated looking generally amused.

"Yuki...please what happened is in the past now. You're here with me now. You've grown so much. You're my one and only. I would never trade you for anything. You're the only shinki that's ever stayed by my side! My first and only blessed shinki. You're too precious for me to lose you!"

"My name...my name is..." Yuki shook. He rose up from the ground and looked at Yato in the eyes. He grasped the collar of Yato's track suit. "Ta..." Yato clenched his jaw. The pain almost becoming unbearable. Yuki was almost definitely going to turn into an ayakashi if Yato didn't release him of his name. With a shaky breath Yato prepared to release Yukine. But he just couldn't. He was reminded of Sakura and didn't know what to do. He felt like the naive little boy who didn't understand what was happening to his shinki.

"TAKUMI NAKAMURA!" It was too late. Yukine's name shattered as demonic wings grew from his back as eyes were popping up all over his body. Hands forming into claws ripped parts of Yato's tracksuit. They were both in pain. Yato's eyes were watering considerably fast. But it wasn't because of the blight.

"Oh darn. Such a powerful and amazing blessed shinki gone to waste. Come Mizuchi. We're done here." Father stated and left his son to deal with his problem.

"Why?...I didn't want to die...I wanted to live." Yukine cried.

"Yuki..." He hugged him despite the growing pain of the blight. "I'm so sorry I let this happen to you. Maybe we're not too late. We could get Mayu, Kazuma and Daikoku to do a purification ritual." Yato knew he was kidding himself but it wouldn't hurt to try...right?

"Y-Yato...I'm sorry." Yukine whispered and in an instant there was a bright light. Yato was immediately stricken with an excruciating pain. Yukine coughed and Yato felt him go limp in his arms. Yato felt something warm dripping from his face. And they weren't from his tears. His pupils dilated as he looked down to see Yukine. Eyes wide and unblinking. Blood was dripping out of the corner of his mouth. He no longer resembled an ayakashi but his Yuki. He fell to the ground cradling Yukine close to his chest. He was yelling at the heavens and crying his eyes out. A large gash was present on the boy's back. Bleeding considerably. He looked up to see Bishamon looking back at him. Her expression blank. Kazuma was by her side. His hand still in a hostile position that indicated that he was the one who attacked Yukine.

"YOU! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO YUKI!?"

"I've told you before and I'll say it again. I'm in debt to you. You are my benefactor. I saw that you were in danger, therefore I intervened. At the time it seemed fit to help you. Besides he was far too gone to be saved."

"You don't know that you bastard." He stated. "So this...this is how it feels to have your shinki torn away from you."

"I knew I wanted you to feel my pain before...but I didn't want this to happen to you and your shinki." Bishamon stated.

"He was more to me than you'd ever know. I love him and yet I hurt him." He nuzzled Yukine. Mumbling apologies that Yato knew where fruitless attempts to reach out to him. Yukine was gone. And Yato's words went unheard.

* * *

Yato bolted upright, sweating and breathing long ragged breaths. He looked around him and sighed in relief as he was met with the familiar surroundings of Kofuku and Daikoku's home.

"Yato?" That voice, that wonderful and amazing voice. He turned to look at the person who called his name. There standing beside the bed was none other than Yukine. "Are you okay? because I think you were crying in your sleep? What? Did Hiyori reject you in your dream?" He joked. Yato didn't answer he just looked at Yuki and started to cry again. "Was it something I said!? I didn't mean to make you cry! Honest!" The teen said alarmed by his master's actions. Immediately Yato took Yukine into his arms and nuzzled his neck. His name still intact. Yukine blushed at the rather intimate contact. "Oi! What the hell is wrong with you?" Yukine asked, yet didn't pull away.

"You do know that I care about you a lot right?" He mumbled into Yukine's neck.

"Um...yeah. I mean we're basically stuck together for life. Or until you decide that you want another shinki and release me in the process." Yato ceased nuzzling Yukine's neck and looked the teen in the eyes.

"I'd be crazy to ever think of letting you go." He then pulled Yukine down to meet him face to face. Yukine was nervous to say the least. What was Yato going to do? His question was answered when he felt something warm press against his lips. Yukine's eyes widened as he realized that Yato was kissing him. Said god pulled away slowly. Taking in the other's flustered appearance.

"I love you Yuki." He stated smiling at the teen. He was ready for almost anything Yukine threw his way.

What Yato didn't expect was a fist coming into contact with his face.

"BAKA!" Yukine yelled. Yato felt pain rising up into his face. Just then Daikoku barged into the room.

"What happened!?" He exclaimed. Yukine ran up beside him and pointed at Yato.

"Daikoku! Yato stole my first kiss!"

"Why you sexual harassing bastard!" Daikoku went up to the now sputtering god and threw him out the open window where he disappeared out of sight.

"Ne~ Daikoku what happened?" Kofuku asked entering the room.

"Nothing just took out some trash." He assured her.

"I thought I heard Yatty's girlish scream….Oh well." She smiled and left the room. Leaving Daikoku and Yukine alone. Yukine just crouched by one of the corners of the room. His face still uncontrollably red.

"Hey kid. You alright?" Yukine just gave him a shaky thumbs up. Daikoku sighed and decided to give the teen some space.

"Baka-Yato…" he whispered, smiling fondly.


End file.
